Stomach
Stomach is the stomach of Hector Con Carne who survived the explosion with Hector. Although technically a character, Stomach is used as more of a gag and is rarely given a speaking role. Appearance It is a folded pink stomach. It has a brown liver on top of it that resembles a bonnet and two brown eyes (only seen in one episode) and a tiny little lump coming out of its fold. It is attached to Bozkov's tummy in the same type of dome Hector is in. It has a high pitched squeaky voice and usually only talks about food. Personality Stomach really doesn't have much of a personality as it rarely talks. When it does, however, it mainly talks about is food. Stomach is always hungry and appreciates all the food that enters the system. Although it'd seem Stomach is completely unimportant to the team, it turns out, that without it, Hector will lack the courage to do anything evil or villainous, since he won't "have the guts". This labels Stomach as a source of courage, making it a significant and well-respected member of the team. Relationships Hector Con Carne Stomach has the closest bond with Hector, than with anyone else, since they both came from the same body and are, in one way or another, technically the same person. Whenever Hector eats something, Boskov is the one who ingests the food, afterwards, the food is automatically sent to Stomach's dome, where it is digested. It is unknown how Hector tastes the food, but it's implied that he and Stomach both, have the ability to taste it. In "Gutless", Hector claimed that Stomach was unimportant to the team. He was very rude to it, calling it a "whiny baby", being irritated that it was too sick to go out and do evil. However, upon realizing that he didn't have the guts to do anything sinister or excessively cruel, without it, he had to go back for it. Hector showed he really cared for Stomach, when he started to cry over the thought that Stomach could be taken away by the disease. He and Boskov were fortunately able to save it's life, by burping it, and setting it's trapped gas free. One conflict Hector usually has with Stomach, is that he's appalled by much of Stomach's noxious gastro-intestinal problems. In "The Smell of Vengeance", Stomach farted, when getting out of bed, and Hector was so repulsed by the stench, he leaped out of bed, and shriveled up, then begging Boskov to get him out of the fishtank. There's also their occasional differences, when it comes to their taste in food. In "Search and Estroy", Hector called Estroy's food "lousy", and Stomach argued back that it was actually "quite exquisite". Most of the time, though, they share the same opinions of food and Stomach happily devours anything that Hector eats. General Skarr In "Trouble with Skarrina", Stomach pointed out that Skarrina had a fuse coming out of her head, trying to prove to Skarr that she wasn't a real person. Angry, Skarr pointed at it and yelled "Stay out of this, you!" In "Devolver", General Skarr transformed into a shrimp, and Stomach drooled over him, assuming he must be tasty. He'd later be eaten by Boskov, and sent into the digestive system, making Stomach eat General Skarr. Quotes :See Stomach/Quotes Trivia *Unlike Hector, Stomach's gender has been left ambiguous, as no pronouns in the show, have been used to address it, with characters really only saying "Hector's Stomach" as an alternative. *In "Gutless", it was revealed it had brown eyes, hidden under the folds in it's face. *There are some inconsistencies with the Stomach's dome, when it talks. Unlike Hector's dome, Stomach's dome doesn't flash when it talks, at least in some episodes (i.e. "Trouble with Skarrina", "Search and Estroy"). Other episodes show that it does (i.e. "Gutless", "Evil Goes Wild", and even "The Pilot Episode). The most interesting contradiction was in the episode "Emotional Skarr", Hector's dome flashed when Stomach talked. It's unknown which version of Stomach's dome is supposed to be "official", since the way it acts varies inconsistently, even among episodes paired up with each other, like "Fool's Paradise" and "Gridlocked and Loaded". *Stomach had no lines in the episodes "League of Destruction", "Son of Evil", "Right to Bear Arms", "Go SPORK", "Boskov's Day Out", "Cod vs. Hector", "Christmas Con Carne", "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne", "Everyone Loves Uncle Bob", "Tiptoe Through the Tulips", "Max Courage", "The Time Hole Incident", "Ultimate Evil", "No No Nanook", "Teenage Idol", "The HCCBDD", "Jealousy, Jealous Do", "Hector, King of the Britons", and "Company Halt". *Her, Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, Hector, and General Skarr's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery :See Stomach/gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Appendages Category:Evil Category:Con Carne Family Category:Characters voiced by Armin Shimerman Category:Stomaches Category:Animals' Stomaches Category:Humans' Stomaches Category:Humans Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters